Asking the Perfect Girl
by CDCTheRandomWizard23
Summary: Dez needs some girlfriend advice as he finds that he's in love with Ally.


**AN: Hey guys! This is a really random idea that just came to me. For the record, I think that Auslly is the best pairing in the show, but I've decided to experiment with the characters Dez and Ally. And there's sort of a twist at the end, but anyways, please review after you read! :)**

* * *

He smiled warmly towards her, showing that he truly cared for the sweet girl sitting beside him on the counter. Seeing his expression, her lips instantly curled into a smile back. He loved making her smile; he wished that he could watch her smile all day. They'd known each other for such a long time and had developed a special friendship along the journey. She would do anything for him, and he would do the same.

"I fall for your eyes every time I look at you. They're the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen," he said sincerely, admiring the glimmer in her beautiful eyes as she laughed softly, looking down. Her laugh sounded like a melody to his ears.

After blushing slightly, she looked back at his eyes which were still studying her face as she did the same. "I love your hair so much," she sighed, reaching up to brush some of his red hair away from his eyes. This time, he didn't push her arm away. He simply let her do it.

After she'd stopped, he decided to tell her something. "Have you ever realized how much we're perfect for each other?" he quietly asked her.

"How are we perfect for each other?" she grinned, urging him to continue.

"Isn't it completely obvious? We think the same way, we like the same stuff, we're the same in so many ways," he mentioned.

"Yeah," she sighed happily. He grinned. "You know what, you're right," she nodded her head in agreement.

"I've never met anyone like you at all," he confessed.

"I could say the exact same thing," she giggled as he also laughed for a bit.

Then, after a while, his expression dropped to a more thoughtful one. "Listen, Ally, there's something that I've really got to tell you," he said nervously. "And I sort of don't want to 'cause I'm not too good at saying these things, but I remember that you taught me that life's about taking risks," he sighed, nodding his head. He began to get more nervous as she stared back at him.

Noticing his slight change, she decided to say something. "Dez, you don't have to do this," she told him, slightly shaking her head.

"But I have to," he groaned. "After all, we're here alone. It's exactly the right moment that I've been waiting for."

She nodded her head, understanding. "So what did you want to tell me?" she asked curiously, so softly that it was close to a whisper.

"Would-" he began as he cleared his throat. "Would you..."

She stared back at his face, eagerly waiting for him to keep going.

He gathered up all the courage he could find to continue. "Would you go out on a date with me?" he finally expressed.

She smiled and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Oh," she mumbled. "Well, I...I don't know, Dez."

He found himself frowning. "Why not?"

"It's just that...I don't know if I can do this," she replied, feeling confused about what to say.

He reached over and took one of her hands in his own. "I'll take you to Paris with me," he urged. "Please say yes." He raised his eyebrows slightly, almost begging her.

"But you don't know how to speak French," she shrugged.

He smiled. "Then I'll learn how to do it," he sighed. "Just for you."

"Just for me?" she asked incredulously. "Dez, you don't have to go through all that trouble just for me."

"You know I'd do anything for you," he told her. "Please just give me a chance to show you how much I love you," he begged, still holding onto her hand.

Deep in thought, she glanced down at his hand which was holding her own. Finally, she made her decision. "Alright Dez, I'll go out with you," she beamed.

Excitement took over his entire body. "You will? That's awesome!" he gasped, bringing her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"You really deserve it," she smiled. He smiled too.

...

Then they suddenly broke apart from each other and ended the hug.

"Okay Dez, I'm sure you're gonna do just great," she said, getting off of the counter in the center of the music store. He did the same and stood next to her.

"But what if all this practice isn't enough? What if I mess up on asking a girl out when it actually happens?" he questioned nervously.

"Don't worry, I think you've got the hang of it," she assured him.

He took a deep breath, and then he was beginning to feel calmer. "Thanks, Ally. You're a great friend," he said. "I could never get Trish to help me out with this type of stuff. She always tells me that no one would ever even want to go out with me."

"Eh, don't listen to Trish. She doesn't know what she's talking about. You're a wonderful guy," she told him.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with a grin. He grinned back. "I hope you do find a girl that's perfect for you, Dez."

"Yeah, me too," he replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I've got to get back to work. I'll see you around, okay?" she said, and he nodded.

He watched her as she made her way over to the back of the store. Somehow in his mind, he felt that he'd already found his perfect girl.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think by reviewing. :) **

**- CDCTheRandomWizard23**


End file.
